Many a Pure
by Moonlit marauder
Summary: Children are disappearing all over the land, and it seems the more demonic the child is the more likely it will be taken. Yokai whose children have vanished have another problem the only people who are able to help are those who vow to destroy their race.


Disclaimer:- do not own inuyasha or the characters, etc this is the only time i will state this as it will still be true 59 years from now.

CHAPTER 1

Kagome sighed lugging the large crammed, yellow backpack from the old wooden well, muttering about annoying hanyo's and how blatantly stupid they were, that they would rather go to hell.  
With a clay body housing an evil sole no longer bound to the innocence of humanity, they are the hells minions they are the walking dead, the waking condiment of a life now wished to live.

Tho the life they had previous was enough to get them condemned in thee first place in some way or form.  
Climbing out of the well, Kagome sighed once again, the raise of the sun shone within her eyes causing her to squint. Midnight raven hair flashed with blue as certain angles were hit by the sun, sparkly ocean blue eyes opened wide in surprise, as before her within the summers day breeze stood the lord of the west.

The Tai yokai stood motionless as his piercing gaze boor into the slip of a miko who had frozen upon realising that he was near, chuckling in mirth, a slight smile tilted his lips as he looked upon her.  
'miko this Sesshomaru apologies for the fright, but I needed the opportunity to speak with you without…' looking around he turned and in a motion to fast to comprehend his yokai whip sliced through a branch of the god tree, the squeal of fear was heard before an orange body hit the ground, quickly jumping out of the way of the incoming branch.

Shaking like a leaf, he stood to his intimidating height of a foot and a half and green eyes clashed with golden as a stuttering Shippo spoke 'don't hurt…my mother' at that Sesshomaru bend down and on one knee,  
'I would not hurt one such as your mother' his voice was calm and soothing for both ears listening,

'Lord Sesshomaru…' Kagome queried figuring that it was better to offer respect in light that he had just promised that her safety would be assured, for the moment at least. Sesshomaru stood unbelieving as her words registered_**, 'the angle called us lord, and she respects us'**_ he beast stated happily before returning to the recess of his mind. 

_**'she is speaking to us, you are causing us to appear as dim-witted as the hanyo,'**_ his beast snapped, returning to the environment around him Sesshomaru peered directly into her eyes 'I am in need of your services miko, princess of time, carrier of the Shikon no Tama returning it to the world it was created in, this Sesshomaru does not comply to asking mere humans'

At that Kagome's anger skyrocketed _'and here I though he was learning how to be polite!'_ Kagome silently fumed… _'return your mind back to the present kag's you have a deadly demon speaking to you it wont do you good to piss him off now'_ her mind supplied

'… for assistance, yet you have proven yourself above those of your species, my ward Rin I assume you two have met over our many run in's'  
'Rin the cute child with the pony tail?'  
'Correct, she as well as many a children, from all of our lands,'  
'All of our lands' his eye brow rose receding from view behind his long bangs,  
'You are not under the simple minded impression that this Sesshomaru is the ruler of the entire of Japan; I am **lord** of the **WESTERN lands'** at her blush he continued, pointy sending the silent message to not interrupt again.

'…have been taken, and are slowly individually being returned as mere shells of their former selves, their power of spirit depleted to the point of death, each child returned has a twin set of puncture wounds just above where their hearts lay, which after the swelling receded from the victim, was found that both wounds when pushed together or imagined together formed a black spider,  
'How can I help?'  
'You are a miko are you not? It was stated by a void demon; that only those who are of pure blood, as in the word pure, may trace the darkness left behind,'

Hitching her bow and arrow upon her shoulder Kagome knew that asking Inuyasha for help would be foolhardy, as he would stop her from helping, and at the same time while attempting to multi task by sending his brother to his grave.  
Miroku and Sango; she could not knowly endanger their lives because she wished to help Sesshomaru, their semi enemy. They had enough on their plate as the wind tunnel had grown and koharku was spotted shortly around noon yesterday in a nearby village.

'Sesshomaru I need your promise that I will be protected to the best of your abilities while we are travelling together if we are in battle'  
'Agreed' _wha…_   
'And that you shall help defeat Naraku when the time comes'   
'That was already decided upon the moment that other hanyo decided to take what is mine' the iciness in his voice sent chills of fear coursing through her body. Shippo who had at some stage moved up to her neck puffed his tail up at the tone.  
'I don't want to leave you mother, Inuyasha will hit me and be an absolute jerk' 

'You will not be coming with me it will be way to dangerous' listening to this playback Sesshomaru contemplated the effects of his next words on his palace.  
'as the kidnapping occurred during Rin's time in my palace, we shall be heading their, **as time is of the essence'** he placed more purpose upon the last words 'the kit shall travel with us and stay at my palace until your return, my pup should enjoy another more… ability accommodating playmate'

Nodding currently at a loss of words Kagome and Shippo found them selves seconds latter in the arm of the Tai, as he soared upon his cloud. Shippo rested within Kagome's protective embrace. Sesshomaru could not help but notice the way her body felt held against his. That maybe just maybe he would not be as revolted as first thought travelling or accepting assistance from this Kagome. His beast's snickers could be heard vibrating through his mind, when question he only caused his beast to break into full blown laughter.


End file.
